


From Heaven Above

by Rinovo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, It's an emotional roller coaster (probably), Lots of Angst, Physical pain/ Comfort, Sorry Not Sorry, a bit of humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinovo/pseuds/Rinovo
Summary: Mouth open, head turned to the right, she spared a glance behind her to respond.All she could process in that short moment was the blinding eruption and intense heat.





	From Heaven Above

 

 

 

* * *

_Mouth open_ _, head turned to the right, she spared_   _a_   _glance behind her to respond._

 _All she could process in that short moment was the blinding eruption and intense heat_.

_Her body seemed weightless as the impact of the explosion flung her into the air, until gravity took hold again and begged to feel her body meet the earth. As quickly she was airborne, she was colliding headfirst with the hard surface of the asphalt road. With a snap, her eyes closed._

 

* * *

 

 

The scent of cigar was very potent in the air, the black and white sign banning smoking hanging pitifully next to the payphone as the customers paid no mind to it. Loud, indistinct conversations surrounded her table as she witnessed a lone waitress busily hopping between tables and booths. A little ways off to her right, a bar sat with packed seats being tended to by an older man. Grey with aging, he wiped his hands with a rag as he conversed with the seated patrons.

 

"Not much to look at, huh, Angie?" The familiar accent next to Angela drew her attention back at their own booth situated against the windows. "I was thinking it'd be a casino or a stripclub or something, definitely not this old place."

 

Angela failed to suppress an amused smile "Lena, Route 66 is known for these old diners and saloons. Of course they'd meet up in here." She leaned slightly over the table as she spoke in a lower voice. "After all, wouldn't Jesse know?" 

 

The English woman leaned back against the stuffed leather seat with a grin, crossing her legs and throwing her arms to rest on the top of her booth. The nearby waitress noticed their presence, and seeing they hadn't been attended to, paced quickly over to them. "Welcome Huns, may I take your orders?" The waitress (Who, Angela noted, wore a nametag labeled 'Sandy') carried an air of exhaustion that seemed to follow her everywhere. Brown hair thrown haphazardly into a frizzy bun, dress and apron wrinkled with stains, and the dark circles under her eyelids all hinted at the many late shifts spent in the rundown diner. 

 

A quick glance down reminded Angela that she had yet to look over the menu, which seemed to be filled with fried and rather unhealthy meals. With nothing catching her interest, she settled to ask for something simple. "Could I have just a salad?" Angela asked, eyes meeting with the woman. With one eyebrow raised, the waitress seemed rather suprised at the request. "We don't have much. Just a house salad." Without looking to reaffirm with Angela, she instead turned to Lena and briskly spoke. "And you?"

 

Lena, who up to this point seemed more interested in her surroundings, straightened up as she was addressed. "I'll have whatever my Girlfriend is having, thanks!" As she spoke in her bright tone, her hand reached to rest fondly over Angela's, which now laid stiff at the contact.

 

 _Ah, She's really taking Genji's advice to heart._ She visually relaxed, recalling how the cyborg had suggested they'd act as a couple to blend in at the restaurant, posing as an excuse for their private conversations. Jesse seemed to agree with him, and Tracer had no arguments against it. Angela however, was reluctant at the idea, but with the reassurance of Tracer, eventually consented to it. _At least it seems she's taking the lead._ She thought, thankful.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and food soon." The waitress's words snapped Angela back into reality, and as the woman left their table, Tracer gave her an understanding smile. "I just ordered us some waters. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable love, I'm just trying to help us to appear inconspicuous." Angela shook her head, grateful for her friend's concern. "It's fine Lena, don't worry about it." She assured with a smile.

 

a few moments passed, before Lena's tone turned a bit more serious. "Anyway love, About the mission..."

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fanfic ever, I've only done advanced lit- roleplays so sorry if it's terrible??
> 
> I wish that the chapter was longer but alas the draft was going to be deleted in two days. I've already gotten the whole plot figured out so I'll definitely be finishing this, hopefully soon.
> 
> There will be romance in later chapters, but for now the focus will be this "unknown mission" Sorry if this disappoints some, but I'd rather have a story with a good plot with your good ol' romance tastefully woven in.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this! Seriously I'd be thrilled if only one person would be interested so feedback is appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by KylothBringerOfIce


End file.
